There are a variety of bird feeders available in the market today. Most of the conventional bird feeders are generally of a canister-like construction and rectangular in shape. Such conventional bird feeders are provided on the back thereof with a hook for use in hanging the bird feeders in a bird cage or on a support frame such that a bird can have an easy access to the feed through an opening located in the top of the feeder. The feed kept in such conventional bird feeders as described above is often spoiled or decomposed by the climatic elements such as the wind and the rain. In order to find a better way to feed the birds, some manufacturers have designed and disclosed a new bird feeder which comprises an upper housing and a lower housing. The birds have an access to the feed through a plurality of feeding ports located in the lower housing. The feed is put into the lower housing via an opening located at the center of the top of the lower housing. The upper housing of the new bird feeder serves as a protective shield preventing the feed kept in the lower housing from being exposed to the wind and the rain.
Generally speaking, the conventional bird feeders described above are not artistically embellished and are monotonously designed.